


Surprise!

by Sherlockian_87



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlock has a surprise for Molly, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: “Sherlock, where are you taking me?” Molly asked, slightly giggling. She was blindfolded and he was leading her down a noisy London street.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaybeItsJustMyType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/gifts).



> Go figure, I struggled with the two fics I had ideas for, but then I get this one in my head out of nowhere and I was able to write it within a half hour … ahh well, c’est la vie.
> 
> This is another light and fluffy fic, with some sweetness thrown in!
> 
>  
> 
> _Happy Birthday Sweets, I miss you, I love you. I won’t ever forget you._

“Sherlock, where are you taking me?” Molly asked, slightly giggling. She was blindfolded and he was leading her down a noisy London street.

Sherlock glanced behind him and slowed to a stop, Molly only slightly bumping into him. ‘ _That wasn’t done on purpose whatsoever … noooo,’_ taunted a voice inside his head. “We’re here,” he announced, watching her. Still holding onto her hand he reached up with his other and slightly adjusted the blindfold, making certain that it hadn’t slipped.

“Oh?” She tilted her head to the side, listening. Then she sniffed the air. “It smells sweet,” she noted.

“Mmmm.” He gave her hand the gentlest of tugs before stepping forward and opening the door before him. A small bell jingled as they stepped inside. 

“OH!” Molly gasped as familiar smells and sounds invaded her senses. “I think I know where we are,” she told him.

He didn’t reply instead leading her further into the premises, into a quieter section, before placing her free hand on the top of a chair. “Will you be able to sit without toppling to the floor?” he questioned.

She reached out blindly, finding his chest within moments. She gave him a good-natured push, then quipped, “I think I can manage.” And she did. Once she had heard him pull out the chair beside her and taken a seat, she gestured towards the blindfold and asked, “Can I take this off yet?”

“No,” he replied.

“Damnit,” she grumbled. “I don’t like not being able to see you.”

Suddenly she felt his lips press to her cheek, and she gave a delighted hum.

“You’ll be able to see me soon enough,” he reassured her, “just a few more moments.”

Turning her head quickly she managed to capture his lips perfectly in a kiss. She was well aware he wasn’t one for a public show of affection, but judging by how quiet their surroundings had become she knew that they were in a rather private area. Her judgements were proven correct when he eagerly returned the kiss. She felt him reach up, briefly cupping her face in his hands before sliding his fingers backwards in order to undo the knot of her blindfold. The fabric fell away, their kiss ending at the same moment, their eyes meeting.

“There you are!” she rejoiced.

He smiled before nodding at the table. “And there’s your surprise.”

She turned, facing the table they were sat at and let out a gasp. “Oh Sherlock, you remembered!” Before her, on a delicate china plate was a large slice of chocolate cake, with whip cream and chocolate ganache frosting.

Placing his arm across the back of her chair he leaned towards her and placed a kiss on the spot on her neck, directly below her ear. “Of course I remembered,” he murmured. “I remember everything about you.”

She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, having noted that they were in fact in a very private section of the ‘cake place’ they had gone to over a year ago.

“Thank you,” she whispered to him when they parted.

Sherlock was smiling. “You’re most welcome Molly, Happy Birthday.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> :D 
> 
> Just in case no one got it, the ‘cake place’ I’m referring to is from episode 2 in Season 4, at the end when it’s revealed it’s Sherlock’s birthday, he and John are going to meet up with Molly at a ‘cake place’. ;) 
> 
> Also, the type of cake Molly got is taken directly from a comment Sweets left on one of my fics, so I felt it was appropriate: _“I'm just changing it in my mind to a chocolate cake with whipped cream and chocolate ganache frosting…”_
> 
> :)


End file.
